


Sweet Girl

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gentle Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attacks, Passion, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight dubcon due to Omegaverse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: Merrigan is secretly an omega and has been hiding it for so long by taking suppressants. She happens to run out when Boba is on a mission. After taking suppressants for so long without breaks, the heat is severe enough to cause health problems. What happens when Boba Fett comes back early and finds the woman he has feelings for is, not only an omega but suffering from an intense heat?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooooooooo much MissTeaVee for helping me out with this.
> 
> Merrigan belongs to me.

Got’din - “Birth-giver” (Omega)

\--

If there was one thing Merrigan was thankful for, it was that the heat hit when Boba was on a mission. She’d stayed behind on the Slave I but hadn’t counted on running out of suppressants and being unable to find the new bottle she’d hidden weeks prior. 

Apparently... The herbs she had studied and gathered did not help like her old book had said they would. Boba was supposed to be out for a while. Up to a week at least, he had said. Surely her heat would be over by then; Omega heats never lasted more than a couple days. Boba had no idea she was an omega; She’d never told him. He had always just assumed she was a beta since the medication hid her scents and stopped her heats, and she’d gone to great pains to reinforce his belief.

Merrigan refused to be used and abused by any Alpha. She’d concealed her secondary gender her whole life, watching how so many other omegas were treated by Alphas. For all that she liked Boba, that they’d confessed feelings for one another only a couple of days ago, he was still an Alpha. He’d told her that he didn't care that she was a beta; he loved her. But If he found out she was an Omega, she was sure he would change his ways very quickly on pure instinct. It terrified her to think about; It seemed like Alphas existed to make the lives of their Omegas a living hell.

A fresh round of cramps hit her hard and she lost her balance, dropping to the floor. Managing to crawl into the cockpit, she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, wanting desperately and terrified of that desire. Boba’s scent clung to everything, and her Omega nature screamed at her to find the Alpha and submit to him. She’d gone so long with the suppressants in her system; she hadn't had a heat in years. She had wanted to keep it that way for the rest of her life, having no care that it'd kill her early, and now her body was making her pay for it. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. Perhaps taking the meds for so long was the cause behind this...

...

Boba was rather happy he had finished the mission and turned the bounty in extremely early through a freak accident he would never admit to another soul out loud. It was a good day considering he was given extra credits for doing the job so quickly. Now he could go back to his ship and relax for a few days with his little beta. The thought of her put him in an even better mood.

When he lowered the boarding ramp and stepped inside, the scent of an omega in heat hit him hard. But there wasn't an omega on the ship...it took only a moment to reach the obvious conclusion. His body reacted to the smell, eyes behind his helmet looked down at the floor and saw an empty bottle. He quickly picked it up and saw it was an empty bottle of suppressants. It confirmed his suspicions. His breathing quickened, eyes quickly looking around and trying to find the female he had such strong feelings for. He paused only long enough to turn on his helmet filters, assuming that if she’d gone to such lengths to hide her Omega nature, that she’d not receive a rutting Alpha well. When he found her, she was on the floor of the cockpit, curled up in a ball and trembling violently, crying noisily. Hesitantly, he called out to her, “Merri?”

Her eyes shot open and she struggled to move away from him, screaming when her movements caused the pain to become worse.

"Merrigan? Hey! It's okay."

"Y-you weren't supposed to be b-back for at least a we-week!" She gasped, back hitting the wall of the cockpit and her knees drawing up against her chest.

Boba stepped towards her, grimacing as she struggled in her attempt to melt into the wall, moving to the side until she was under the console. She looked to be in agony, something that no heat should’ve done unless she’d been blocking them for years. 

"Get out from under there. I'm not going to hurt you."

"D-don't touch me…”

He tried not to appear intimidating but to an Omega in these times, all Alphas were terrifying. So he knelt down, inching forward, "I just need to examine you, take you somewhere more comfortable so I can help you, alright? After I get you to the bed, I can leave if you want me to."

"Don't hurt me..." She closed her eyes and sobbed, arms wrapping weakly around her belly. Her body spasmed. "Alpha..."  
His eyes widened for a quick second. She had never called him that before. He knew how Omegas could be treated by others, she probably did not know how Omegas were treated by Mandalorians. But Boba did; he’d been raised knowing, and the lesson had only been reinforced by his father when Boba had presented as an Alpha at puberty.

_"You NEVER hurt an Omega unless they ask you to do so. Though some pain can be inevitable for those who have not yet been mated and can’t relax. This is when you do your best to keep them relaxed and calm. Nuzzling their scent glands on their neck always works for me."_

“If you… if you touch yourself down there, it can help with the pain,” He suggested awkwardly to Merrigan, remembering the in-depth lessons he’d been made to have. At the time, he’d been so embarrassed but he’d still made sure to remember everything his father had to say. Boba inched closer and the Omega's fear pheromones engulfed the cockpit, detectable even though his helmet filters, overriding the scent of her heat for the moment. 

He nodded and stood up, "I'm going to find you more suppressants, alright? I'll be back soon. Do not leave the ship."

Merrigan was so desperate to escape the pain that she pushed her fingers into herself and moved them as Boba had suggested, though her cheeks burned with shame. It did alleviate some of the pain for a time, she felt as if she’d closed her eyes for only a few seconds before he was back once again. She yanked her hand out of her pants and curled away from him, the cramps returning in force. Boba just simply sat there, not touching her. Was he not going to harm her? He was so very much an Alpha... Why wasn't he forcing her to...?

"I'm sorry, no one had any suppressants. We would have to go to another planet," He said, visor focused on her shoulders slouching in defeat, "But I did get a few things that might help you feel better. I'm going to reach out to you now, alright?"

He reached out to her and she jerked backwards causing him to move his hand slower until it was touching her hand. His gloved fingers gently massaged over her hand. When she began to relax, he moved a bit closer. She didn't move away and he touched her cheek with his hand, a purr escaping him when she hesitantly nuzzled into his palm. He smelled…. Well he smelled way better to her than normal, but he still smelled like him. No Alpha rut pheromones. No aggression or claiming, it cut through her terror, awakening a tingle of curiosity.

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere you can rest and be comfortable," he took her hands and she jerked one away with a gasp, "I will not hurt you, Merrigan. You know that. I just want you to be comfortable. Come now."

Alphas always hurt Omegas, Merrigan thought. He couldn’t be any different once his rut hit. But she loved him and he had admitted he loved her. If it wasn’t for her damned heat, she knew she could trust him. Surely if anyone could comfort her, he could. He was still an alpha though. Still weak, she decided to take his hands, squeaking when he picked her up bridal style. She struggled for a quick moment before he went to climb the ladder to his rotating personal quarters, positioning her over his shoulder. Her whimpers of pain were starting to turn into agonized whines again, and she heard him grunt softly when she inadvertently brushed at a sliver of bare jaw under his helmet. When he climbed up and opened the door, he walked inside and made sure to close and lock it behind him. The omega was placed on the bed where Boba knelt before her and took off her boots. A box was placed beside her. Confused, she looked inside where she found various sex toys.

"Boba... You... Got these? For me?"

"No worries, I said nothing about an Omega. The shop keeper was convinced I had a thing for other alphas. I didn't exactly correct him, either."

If she weren't in so much pain, she would have laughed. Why did he buy her these!?

"Any kind of sex helps with the cramping, even if you do it yourself,” He said, as if he could read her mind. “I'll bring you some water and food later. I am willing to share this heat with you if you want, but I will not force you to do anything against your will." He stood up, "If you need me, I won't be too far away."

He turned to leave and stood in the doorway, she watched him, pushing herself to speak through pained whimpers, "B-Boba, I'm scared... I took the meds for so long, I wasn't supposed to but I was scared to stop taking them! Now it hurts so much..."

Boba turned around to face her, "I understand why you did it but I’m not sure how it will affect you. You just do what you need to do to get through this heat. If you need me, shout." 

A particularly bad cramp hit her, causing her to fall forward. He caught her before she could hit the ground. Her hands gripped his chest and she sobbed against him. 

"If I stopped taking them and went into heat, someone would have found me! I didn't want that! I was scared to stop taking them! I didn't listen to the warnings of what could happen if I took them for so long..."

Hand gently clasped at her arms, holding but not trapping. His helmet lightly pressed against her forehead. "Shh, you're alright. I'm here now and I refuse to let anything bad happen to you." 

Merrigan trembled in his arms, she wanted him yet she was now terrified of him. But… He was struggling to control his own body reacting to hers and he was refusing to do anything that would frighten her even more, wasn’t he? He was showing her that he was trustworthy, that she could come to him for anything and everything. She’d have expected him to throw her down and tear her clothes off by now. To have taken her in the cockpit where he’d found her. A traitorous rush of wetness between her thighs at the idea made her whimper miserably.

Boba held her biceps carefully, apparently still unsure about actually touching her. So, he simply spoke to her, "Mandalorians treat their omegas with respect. We are not like the others. We don’t train our people that they exist only for breeding, for pleasure, we know better. We’re raised better than that, all of us. I will help you but only if you give me clear permission to do so. Say the word and I will help you through this."

A desperate whimper tore through her lips as her body twitched in his arms. Eventually, she caught her breath and looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached for the toys he’d brought her, and he nodded, standing up.

“I’ll be in the cockpit, okay? Call me if you need anything.”

Even though it had been what she wanted, she felt gutted to see the door close behind him.

\---

Boba collapsed into the pilot’s chair and pulled off his helmet. The scent of Merrigan’s heat immediately assaulted his senses, and he realized his mistake. The Helmet hurriedly went back over his head.

“Fuck.”

She’d been hiding up here for who knew how long, suffering, wanting and afraid. He shook himself, knowing he was going to Rut now no matter what, but he could avoid distressing the Omega with it. He snarled to himself, then pushed to his feet to clean the cockpit of the lingering pheromones within, carefully pulling his cowl on more securely so his own scent remained concealed.

He spent several minutes keeping himself focused on maintaining his kit, heading to the armory and replenishing his munitions, all things he normally did after a bounty. The helmet stayed on, Boba refusing to think about what was happening in his private quarters.

But then, an hour after he’d left her alone, he heard Merrigan nervously call out to him.

\---

“Boba…. Alpha,” She cried out softly, half naked and terrified, but having made her choice. The toys had helped but… she was so sore, her need was so great. Her inner nature screamed at her to find and submit to the Alpha she could smell. Boba was everywhere in that way; it was his damn bedroom she was in after all. “Please, Alpha... Help me."

He appeared in the doorway in front of her, and she retreated to the bed, shaking. Boba stepped in, but didn’t come all the way to her just yet. “Are you sure?”

“I- yes… it hurts so bad, Alpha.”

He gave her a nod, taking his gloves off before he moved closer, hands coming to gently undress her, "I can promise you... You are perfectly safe and can give into your urges. No harm will come to you, I will protect and take care of you. I swear this on my life." 

"P-Promise?"

"I promise," He murmured, voice low and rich. He reached up to touch his helmet, and she realized. Helmet filters. Had he used them this whole time to keep from smelling her, holding off his rut for her comfort? She stared at his visor, hardly realizing that he pressed his hands firmly to her stomach, the touch easing the painful cramps while his hands remained.

"Alpha..." She gave one last whine before her eyes went dark and she gave into what was happening. It was as if she were on fire, burning alive. Her body could only curl in on itself when he placed her back on the bed. He had taken off his upper armor, all but his helmet, and was out of his flight suit when her wobbly body jumped up and latched on to his naked chest with nips and kisses while pleading for him to make the pain go away. 

With the cramps, she was unable to completely stretch out yet it was impossible to get her off of him. His bare fingers moved between her legs where he ran the tips over her folds. She gasped as he purred, commenting softly on how wet she was, rubbing her clit. Boba had barely even touched her nub when she came hard. Stars exploded behind her eyes, whiting out everything but pleasure for several glorious seconds. He pulled his fingers back, breathing in a way that made it clear he was forcibly calming himself; taking it slow as if he refused to frighten her. She was already so afraid, but this reassured her, let her begin to relax. Going fast would only traumatise her, and she could tell he knew it.

But now she was unable to separate herself from him. Her inner nature needed to cling desperately even as she knew she was in the way of what they both wanted, what she desperately needed. Boba made a low, regretful noise, murmured a near-inaudible apology and then-

"OMEGA." His alpha voice shocked her and she instantly threw herself off of him, tears in her eyes. A sigh left him and he kneeled down on the bed, moving slowly to her, "I need you to stay calm."

The Omega nodded fearfully and watched him, gasping when he moved to slowly take off her remaining clothes. Her body curled up and she cried out in pain again. Boba began crooning to her, tone becoming pleased when her body started to relax a bit. His right hand pressed against her lower belly as he continued to croon. Her entire body was still tense, but it seemed as if just his presence, his touch and voice were enough to soothe. His left thumb brushed across one of her nipples. She was weak, desperate and shaking. His fingertips smoothed down her side, over her belly, down to her folds again. 

"Alpha, please make the hurt stop..." Her eyes were closed, head moving side to side, seeking relief and yet too scared to watch him.

Boba easily pushed his fingers inside her, making her gasp. She relaxed a bit when he pumped them in and out of her aching cunt. His free hand reached up to cup her face and she grasped his wrist so he wouldn't let go. She nuzzled her cheek into his palm, pitiful whimpers sounding from her lips, the pain becoming easier and easier to ignore. He picked up speed, she could feel his eyes watching as she took his thumb into her mouth, instinctively wanting to please him back. The Omega's body convulsed as he curled his fingers within her, thumb pressing on her clit, and suddenly she was coming, keening her pleasure. Boba slowed his movements until she was once again still. Merrigan panted softly, tugging on his hand and sucking on his thumb again, finding it comforting. 

He watched her for a moment, and then, even though he already had to know the answer, asked; "Merrigan, have you ever been with anyone like this before?"

She shook her head, looking up at him as she continued to suck his thumb. This complicated things for him, she supposed, but that was hard to focus on. He smelled divine, and his careful touch and gentle voice were soothing her slowly. The idea of submitting was terrifying, and yet, the more she relaxed, the less her cramps pained her, the more her lower body tingled, aching to be filled. She lifted her head blearily, looking down his bare chest, eyes following the trail of hairs under his naval to his pants. She swallowed uneasily, seeing a bulge.

"Merrigan." He gently pulled her forehead to his helmet, redirecting her thoughts. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

"No?"

Boba pulled away and, with a calming sigh, reached up. He pulled his helmet off. Merrigan gasped. She had never seen a man so beautiful in her life. His lips pressed against hers for the first time. Her body practically melted in his arms. His tongue licked over her lips and she was happy to let it between them. 

Slowly, Boba pulled back, pressing his lips to her nose, and then cheek. “We already talked about how we feel for each other, this doesn’t change anything, it just means we’re more… physically compatible than expected. Right?”

She nodded hesitantly, still too nervous to look him in the eyes. The anxiety was still there, she was unable to push it out of her mind. His hand brushed lightly over her cheek, and he looked down, other hand going to his pants. Her body tensed when he pulled out his length, the fear starting to come back. She quickly looked up into his eyes for reassurance, praying to anyone who would hear that he wasn't going to turn violent. 

His lips found her jaw, and she swallowed nervously, then he was pulling away to give her a small grin, hands moving down to her thighs. She made a small noise of fright, and he sobered. “I’m not putting it in right now, I don’t want to hurt you.”

He adjusted her to the edge of the bed and slid his hands up the sides of her body to her chest, fingers coming forward to wrap around her breasts. She gasped, over sensitive as his thumbs rolled over her nipples. She threw her head back with a small moan, moving her hands to his shoulders, relaxing as he focused on her torso and not between her thighs. Sudden warmth and wetness around her left nipple had her arching up with a moan, and she looked down to see him sucking on her with lidded eyes, clearly pleased by her reaction.

Pain shot through her lower belly again, causing her to cry out and curl around him. Her trembling arms wrapped around his neck. She couldn't exactly form words and wasn't quite sure what to ask him for in order to make the pain go away.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling away at once, looking concerned. She shook her head, unable to speak, grasping at his hand and pushing it to her belly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He hummed, lip curling thoughtfully. “You’re still cramping?”

She nodded, tears of pain in her eyes. Boba leaned down, gently tucking her head to his neck, filling her nose with his Alpha scent, Rut pheromones starting to suffuse the air. She shuddered, arousal and fear warring in her gut. Boba made a low soothing noise and kept talking. “They should fade away since I’m tending you. They’ll ease up the longer we’re together here, it’s okay… I’ll make it better.”

The pain was starting to run down through her pelvis and into her legs now, less agonizing, but still insistently present. She made a mental note to never take suppressants for so long without a break ever again. Her eyes glanced at the long forgotten toys beside them on the bed. He was bigger than they were, if she could use them to work her way up to his size, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. One pain was about as bad as the other and she was afraid to ask for anything right now. The smell of his Rut was starting to overpower her hesitation, but the fear remained.

“Can you talk, my sweet omega?” He asked her quietly, distracting her thoughts with a hand on her cheek. “Some Omegas go… non-verbal. Mandalorians use sign language but I don’t know if others do anything about it.”

She definitely did not know sign language but she felt she was safe with him, at least for the moment. Her mind was trying to form words. Eventually, her eyes closed for a few moments before putting her hand on his chest and looking up at him with pleading eyes, nuzzling her cheek against his palm.

“No words, okay,” he looked her body up and down. His voice had deepened, almost a low, hungry growl. It rumbled through her, distracting from the aching pulses in her core. “If you want me to stop anything, tap out.. Understand, Cyar’ika?”

A deep blush touched her cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out, so she nodded frantically. It was obvious she was agreeing to his words, or so she hoped. She knew tapping out in training when wrestling stopped everything in an instant, it seems the same rule applied here.  
He smiled at her, showing sharp canines, then looked down towards her dripping core. It meant he missed her nervous swallow at the sight of his teeth. Then he was lowering himself to his knees on the ground between her legs, and she pushed up onto her elbows, watching him with wide eyes. His breath ghosted over her thighs as he gently pushed them further apart. Her breath hitched, she could help the little noises low in her throat as she watched him lean in and press a light kiss above her clit. Then his tongue slid out of his mouth and traced it slowly as his eyes watched her intently for a reaction.

At first, she was wanting to pull away but when she tried, the pain was back for that split second. A gasp escaped her lips and she found that watching him made her feel emotions she had never felt before. It was intense and she kept looking away only to steal quick glances into his eyes. What he was doing felt amazing, she needed more. Her body was shaking but asking out loud for him to let her come made her feel uncomfortable.  
He hummed softly, making her jolt as it stimulated her in ways she hadn’t known before. Sure she’d touched herself a couple times, but the feeling of someone else’s hands… his tongue. It was so new and… as she adjusted to the feeling of his tongue circling her clit, one strong arm hooked under her thigh, the other hand gently cupping her heated cunt without penetrating- it was good. She whined, putting her hands on his head, then his shoulder, then her own leg, the bed, not sure what to do with them. Boba purred, rubbing the meat of his tongue over her clit in a long lick, before sealing his lips over it and sucking delicately.

In a weak attempt to speak, she only managed to get out the first syllable of his name. She was hesitant though eventually summoned the courage to wrap her legs around his head. One of her hands reached up to cover her own mouth to keep from crying out, self conscious about how she sounded. Sounding stupid to the one she had feelings for was not on her to do list, she'd rather risk passing out from lack of oxygen.

He glanced up at her, eyes scrunching up into a sly smile, lowering his head a little, tongue flicking against her dripping slit and slowly pressing inside as his upper lip teased her clit. She moaned, one hand instinctively trying to grasp at his cropped hair, and he purred in delight, making a shudder roll though her body. Her Omega nature squirmed eagerly at the sound of his approval. Then he adjusted, lathing attention on her clit again, first two fingers sliding along her slit and teasing at penetration, eyes watching closely for her reaction.

A slow deep breath was taken in as she tried to relax. Merrigan was hesitant when she pulled one of his hands to cup her face again. She needed some sort of reassurance and this helped her feel safe for some reason unknown to her.

He lightly brushed his fingers over her cheek, giving her a slow blink and pulling back, exposing her cunt to cool air. His mouth and chin were stained with shining slick, but he hardly seemed to notice. “All good, Ner Got’din?” He asked, gently stroking her jaw.

He received a nod before she reached back out for his hand again, pulling it back up to her cheek. She looked away, inadvertently showing that she was ashamed for needing such a thing. Boba murmured soothingly, stroking her cheek soothingly, then switching to caressing the other with the back of his hand. “Good… I’m gonna make you come a couple times before I try and knot you. We want you comfortable and relaxed for it so nothing hurts, alright?”

She gave him another nod, watching his every move. It was hard for her to ignore the bubble of emotion trying to form in her chest at experiencing such a gentle Alpha. She swallowed, watching as he lowered his mouth back to her cunt. She shifted, trying to open herself further for his tongue. He purred approval and buried himself between her thighs again, making a pleased noise when she failed to conceal a needy whine.

"A-Alpha..." She managed to gasp, not quite forming understandable words, "N-need you... Now... P-please? N-need you bad..."

He hummed, pulling his mouth away from her dripping cunt. “Does this feel good?”

“Y-Yes,” She whimpered, gasping as he slid a gently finger into her.

“Good, you’re nice and slick, but I want you relaxed,” He stroked her cheek with one hand. “Lay back, close your eyes and let me do this for a while.”

It seemed difficult to relax until his fingers caressed her cheek, eventually she felt comfortable enough to let him to as he pleased. She nodded, doing as told, feeling him continue to stroke her cheek, his other hand pressing to her dripping core, thumb circling her clit and slowly pressing two fingers into her, making her gasp and arch.

“You’re lovely, cyare, you look so much better. You’re not jerking around, have the cramps faded?” He asked, fingers inside her rubbing against a cluster of nerves that made her see stars. She mewled and nodded frantically.

She felt like she had less and less control of her body the longer he worked at her cunt, but it was relaxing, not frightening, somehow. Absent-mindedly, she pulled his thumb back into her mouth while he cupped her cheek with his palm. Quiet moans escaped past her lips and she rolled herself into the motions of his hand as fingered her.. Despite her closed eyes, she could feel his gaze, intense and watchful. There was no pain at the moment and she felt at peace, in a sort of sexual trance. Was this what it meant to be an Omega with a good mate?

His fingers curled just right, and he lowered himself carefully, hand sliding away from her cheek a moment so he could latch his mouth onto her clit again, licking and sucking sharply as his fingers crooked within her, making insistent little ‘come hither’ motions, grinding against her sensitive inner walls. It was so much, so perfect, and she keened out, body jerking as everything whited out for a blissful moment or hour. She couldn’t tell; time was meaningless.

\--

He watched her arch and cry, Alpha nature purring smugly at the sight and scent of her climax. Boba smiled, slowly crawling back over her. His fingers swiped away the bit of drool on her lips and turned her head so she was facing him. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly and rested the hand on her stomach, pleased that he felt no cramps twitching. It’d be a little while before those returned, but if Merrigan wanted to sleep a full night, she’d need more climaxes. Being knotted would do her the most good, but if she was too afraid, it could hurt her, and Boba suspected she’d return to hiding under the dash in that scenario.

He didn’t want that. He wanted to make sure their sex was something she enjoyed. Sure he had been with virgins before but they weren't in heat and had consented with a clear head. Merrigan was someone he loved. Though she had been strong enough to try and refuse him when he first came in. She was strong to have even done that. He stroked her cheek soothingly, having well noticed how it settled her. 

He watched her open and close her mouth in an attempt to form words, eventually giving up and nuzzling against his palm.  
'Still non-verbal, alright.' He thought to himself, running his fingers through her hair. She seemed prepped enough to take him but he wanted to be sure. Her body was limp when he moved her back onto the pillows. He kept his movements slow in order not to startle her. He cupped between her legs again, moving to place a kiss on her forehead.

Another old memory hit him as he watched her squirm, something his father had told him when they were walking around their home on Kamino. Neither of them had been able to sleep that night and Jango thought it was the perfect time to lecture him about Omegas and matings.

_"Others tend to treat Omegas with disrespect, often forcing them to do terrible things they are unwilling to do. We do not do such things. We treat our Omegas with respect."_

_"What if I find one that is scared of me?"_

_"Then help them. Sometimes they will not be able to respond when their bodies are so deep in their heat. You have to be calm and patient. Focus on them and their needs."_

_As a youngling, he did not understand why Omegas were treated so badly that they felt they needed to hide what they were through medications and extreme surgeries. How could the ones who bear children be treated so horribly? He asked his father that as well._

_With a defeated sigh, Jango answered him, "Other Alphas have lost their way, becoming power hungry. They have forgotten the old ways. That's where we come in... One day, these lowly Alphas will be put in their place and I hope I'm around to see it when that happens."_

Boba could only hope that he was doing everything right. This one, his Omega, did not deserve to be so afraid.

She touched her lips to his jaw then to his lips, seemingly in a trance of sorts.

"You feel ready for me?" He chuckled when she nodded. Her hands reached down to grab his length and he stopped her. Merrigan was led to rest on her back, head resting on the soft pillows. He continued to kiss her face and keep her relaxed, whispering words of comfort to her. When he pushed inside, he sighed.

"Listen, sweet girl. I need you to trust me." He received a nod as well as a confused expression. "This might be uncomfortable for a moment, and if you feel pressure that’s okay, but if it hurts, tell me right away. I've got you, alright?"

Her eyes looked into his, a bit of fear shining in them but she nodded. He kissed her, fingers intertwining with hers. When he entered her, she arched and flinched nervously though he was quick to hold her face in his hand, praising her for her bravery as well as her beauty. He spoke of how good she was doing as tears fell from her eyes. 

"I've got you, breathe," He murmured, pausing and pulling back a little, smiling when her legs curled around his waist and pulled him back in. He pushed forward again, slow and careful, listening to her breath hitch, watching her closely for pain. She moaned as he pressed completely inside her, and he crooned as she cried against his chest. The bounty hunter figured her fear together with coming off the suppressants were quickly overwhelming her and making her incredibly emotional, “Okay?”

She nodded, eyes closing as she seemingly took a moment to focus on breathing. Her nuzzles against his palm became slower while she began to relax again. He brushed his thumb over her lips and smiled when she parted them, tongue curling over his finger, drawing it slowly inwards. The feeling of her mouth daintily working his thumb shot heat through his gut and into his cock, which twitched with interest. Merrigan gasped, eyes opening wide in surprise. “Oh!”

“Feel good?” He asked softly.

Her blue eyes gazed up at him, mouth still working at his thumb. A moan was heard from her before her eyes closed and she moved her hips against him. He purred deep in his chest; a pleased Alpha reacting to his contented mate. 

He’d maybe be able to make out his name being said around his thumb, a climax sneaking up on Merrigan and making her entire body tremble beneath him. An erotic growl sounded deep in his throat and she'd give anything to hear it again. She cooed at him and was surprised by it, blushing and turning her head away. Boba laughed warmly, kissing her jaw, purr deepening. It made her settle further, eyes drooping shut as she arched, liking the feeling of him filling her and gaining courage and curiosity, wanting to feel him move.

“Good girl,” He murmured, shifting as if he was maybe coming for her neck and she twitched, lifting her head to block him. He adjusted to nibbling on her ear again, one hand gripping her hip, the other staying on her cheek. She let out a little gasp, feeling his cock shift. “I’m going to start moving, ready?”

Merrigan gave a nod, once again nuzzling his hand with a nervous gleam in her eyes. Boba could only smile at her, leaning down to kiss her again. He rumbled soothingly, giving his hips a slow roll, watching her face go slack with pleasure. He couldn’t help nipping her kissable lips, smiling to feel the soft moans that slipped past them with each slow thrust of his cock.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. A blush touched her cheeks as she suddenly questioned her self esteem. Her face buried against his neck when he held her gaze for too long. But he felt so _good_ filling her, pressing against her insides, erasing any remaining cramps. There was no pain and she felt amazing for the moment. She started to not give a damn on how she looked and threw her head back on the pillow before rolling them over. “H-harder-”

Boba smirked and lifted her, sitting himself on the edge of his bed, with her settling on his lap, and kissing her hard. The arms around his neck tightened. He purred, nipping at her lower lip, keeping his hands on her hips to help guide her motions as she rode him. He kept his feet planted, rocking up into her, groaning as his knot started to swell in preparation to tie. Her slick entrance tugged at him, and he rumbled deeply, wanting to stay calm while they were trapped together. “Yeah? Good. You’re so… damn… _Tight,_ cyare. You feel so good. I’m gonna make you feel so good too. Move your hips just like-yeah, good girl.”

He pressed his face against her shoulder, bringing one hand inward to brush over her clit as she was rocked over him. He didn’t _need_ to; her heat meant that being knotted would be enough to make her cum, but he wanted her to feel good, and personal pride would be very pleased if she came from his fingers then immediately again on his knot. “Mmh- yeah, just like that Merri, that’s my Omega-”

He broke off, dropping his mouth to her breast and sucking on it, tongue caressing her the nipple in time with his thrusts.  
She wasn't entirely sure how many times she came; twice? Or just one absolutely mind-blowing climax? Not a clue. But she was sure that the cramps were gone for now and her body felt so amazingly exhausted in such a good way. 

"Ah... B-Boba..." Her eyes wanted to close and her body was begging for rest after the pain and from Boba taking care of her. She was draped over him purring as he gently settled back against the bed. The feeling of being tied to her alpha was one she was unable to put into words. It was a bit tight but it felt right in so many ways. She was full and stretched and utterly content, feeling him kiss his way up her chest. Her words were slowly coming back to her but proper sentences were impossible at the moment. “My Alpha…”

He hummed warmly against her skin, and she could feel the smile. His lips moved inwards, kissing his way along her shoulder and up her neck. His lips closed over her scent gland-  
She cried out and pushed against him. Confused by her sudden reaction, The Alpha held her to keep her from struggling and ripping his knot out. Her scent had gone from satisfied and relaxed to terror in a heartbeat.

"Merri?! What's wrong?! Calm yourself!" His arms wrapped around her waist in an attempt to secure his hold on her. She keened fearfully, trying to squirm out of his grasp, legs bracing on the bed. He hated to control her, but if she pulled away now, it’d hurt them both in hard-to repair places, possibly even permanently damage. “Merrigan, Merrigan, look at me.”

She struggled and cried, shoving at his shoulder, other hand pushing on his head. Boba grunted, not wanting to scare her further but needed to calm her down. Wrapping his left arm firmly around her waist, he grasped the back of her neck with his right hand, squeezing her scent glands and hoping it’d help soothe her as he rolled to pin her under his weight.

Not too surprisingly, it didn’t help, but it at least meant he didn’t have to worry about her quite literally tearing herself away. 

“Merrigan, stop! You can’t move away until my knot goes down, you’ll hurt yourself.”

With trembling hands, she reached up to his face then to the hand holding the back of her neck, "N-n- no... N-no bond!" She managed to choke out, tears streaming down her cheeks, No... Bond...! D-don't hurt m-me!"

He blinked at her. “I- Merrigan no, I’m not going to do that to you,” He said, forcing himself to rumble lowly and soothingly. “It’s okay, calm down, we’re not bonding, that’s not happening. It can’t happen unless you want it to. You’re safe, you’re safe, I promise.”

Damn it all but he wished that he’d known she was an Omega before this. They could’ve had a proper discussion, she could have learned relevant Mandalorian culture while she was lucid. This was not the right way to do it at all. 

“Listen, I will only do what you want me to, what you let me. No more. I won’t touch your neck if you don’t want it.”

He settled both hands on the bed, breathing hard. His Alpha nature was upset and confused. He’d pleased his Omega, only for her to suddenly radiate nothing but fear and distress when she should’ve been relaxed and pliant. He lifted himself a little, but kept his weight pinning her hips, not wanting her to pull away. He’d experienced that once, an interruption forcing him and a partner to separate early.

It had _really_ hurt…

Merrigan nuzzled against his hand when he went to touch her cheek, seeming more calm now.

"Merri? Can you speak for me yet?"

She sniffled, "I'm sorry…"

Boba took her into his arms, "You have nothing to apologize for, sweet girl."

"I-I don't?"

"No." He kissed her again then looked into her eyes.

Merrigan seemed in her right mind for the most part. She closed her eyes and inhaled deep, "No bond yet…"

'Yet?' He thought happily. Yet… So she was wanting to bond with him eventually. Maybe. Her inner Omega might have been running the show at the moment.

With shaking hands, she led his face to her neck where he happily snuggled against her scent gland. Soft kisses covered her neck and shoulder. He went to roll them over but she stopped him.

"Merri?"

"I like you on top of me… Feels safe."

He smiled down at her. Another kiss was pressed to her lips, "Sleep now. You'll need the rest. I'm here, you're safe."

Nuzzling against his palm and taking his thumb between her lips, her eyes closed. She was asleep almost instantly.

"You don't have to hide anymore. Rest well, my sweet girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was hot.

She felt safe but she was too hot. She thought she heard someone saying her name. It sounded like Boba but she couldn't quite tell.

"Merri?"

That was Boba, right. She just couldn't open her eyes right away to see him. It seemed to take all of her energy to do so. Her heart began to pulse too hard and too fast, her breathing speeding up as she couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs. Everything started to fade into view and she saw Boba top of her just as he had been earlier. His voice sounded muffled, eventually clearing up for her to understand. She tried to speak but it came out in slurs.

"Merrigan, I need you to take slow deep breaths. Okay?"

Merrigan struggled to take a breath at all, let alone a deep one. Her heart was racing and her body was burning. It came on all of a sudden. The heat from her body is what woke Boba up, quickly waking up his inner Alpha. His strong arms picked her up and her eyes opened, gazing up at him with the most pitiful expression.

"Deep breath, alright? This... Isn't going to be pleasant." He crooned against her hair to keep her calm.

"What's happening?" Her voice was weak and slow but he could understand her slurred words.

"Cold bath. I need to lower your body temperature and I need to do it now."

She nodded and he slowly put her into the small tub of cold water. Her pained scream made him wince. Muscles tense, breathing laboured, her eyes squeezed shut. Boba made sure to keep an arm around her shoulders to keep her head above water. He was purely running on instinct at the moment.

"Merri, I need to find you a medical center-"

"N-no! No…" She gasped as the cramps started again and her heart jumped, "I'm not leaving the ship…"

Boba left her side for only a quick moment, grabbing one of the toys from before. There was no need in trying to bring her to orgasm, simply inserting the toy gently did it for him. Since he had taken her virginity, she was able to use the toy without any pain. He had it swell slowly, imitating a knot and she sighed in relief. But her body was still on fire, quickly warming the water around her.

"Merrigan, listen." She looked up at him, "I need to get you to a medical center."

"No-!"

"I promise you that no one will hurt you. If they do, they will answer to me." He swore.

She tried not to panic at the thought of leaving the ship when she was in heat. Alphas would be all over her and trying to take her from him… Her inner Omega insisted she listen to her alpha saying, 'This is Boba fucking Fett, his name strikes fear into everyone around him. Nothing will happen to you.'

'But they will find out he has an Omega, it can easily be used against him.'

'They can try.'

Trying not to cry, Merrigan nodded at him. She was going to trust her inner Omega. The toy was taken out before she was lifted out of the small tub and dried off. He dressed her rather quickly then placed her back in the bed, "Stay here, I'll fly us where we need to go. It isn't too far away."

"Where are we going?" She asked, curling up into a ball on the sheets.

"Hays Minor."

She had never heard of this planet before. Deciding not to complain, she weakly accepted the box when it was pushed to her side. The idea of using anything other than the real thing made her feel sick to her stomach.

Merrigan swore she’d only closed her eyes for a second before Boba was back and lifting her off the bed. A thick blanket was wrapped around her before he held her close and made his way out of the ship. The pain was excruciating in her entire body and it was as if she were burning from the inside out. Her womb felt as though it were pulsing and ready to explode. Whether her body was trembling from the shock of cold weather against her hot body or from the pain coming from within, she was unsure. A scent touched her nose and panic rose up in her chest. She was surrounded by Alphas! Her eyes opened and she saw she was being carried past… other Mandalorians? If she weren't so weak, she would have panicked and fought to escape her Alpha's arms. Then another scent hit her, there were other Omegas here and the Alphas seemed to be in control of themselves.

"No need to panic, sweet girl. You're safe here." He spoke quietly so only she could hear. Part of her still screamed to run but she knew she could trust her Alpha to protect her. The others seemed to not even pay any attention as she was carried by them. No, that wasn’t true, one Alpha stopped and spoke to Boba in their language, clearly giving him directions somewhere, glancing at Merrigan with a look of concern, but they made no motion she would class as threatening.

Alphas ignoring an Omega in heat just being carried by them so casually?' Merrigan thought to herself, 'I'm not complaining one bit but why is this not ending badly?'

After walking the hallways for several minutes, Boba stepped into a larger room and glanced around, "Mij Gilamar."  
An old man's voice was heard a few feet away but Merrigan could not move to face the direction.

"Boba Fett." His voice was kind, "I haven't seen you in a long while… I'm sensing this visit is about the omega in your arms?"  
"It is." He answered.

"She smells off, unhealthy, fearful…" He nodded his head to the exam table, "Place her there."

She was sat on the table but she refused to let go of Boba when he went to pull away from her. Mij Gilamar seemed unfazed when she caught his alpha scent and buried her face in Boba's neck.

"She is burning up! Her heat smells way off, it's too strong." He checked her vitals, "What happened to you?!"

"H-him… A-ask h-h-him…" Merrigan gasped. Unable to form words, she looked at her Alpha.

"She had been taking suppressants since she presented as an omega at a young age." Boba answered for her.

"When did she last take a break from the suppressants?"

"Never."

"NEVER?!"

Boba gave a sigh, "She was afraid of being caught. She came from a bad area…"

The doctor closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at the other alpha, "Put her on her back, now."

Merrigan turned her head and saw him grabbing a syringe with several tubes and an IV bag. The sight of a needle made her feel even worse but she didn't have any strength left to protest against it. Boba put his palm against her cheek and she calmed down for the moment. She didn't even feel it when the sharp point was put in the side of her left wrist. As a matter of fact, she couldn't feel anything at the moment. Everything seemed to be fading out, sound as if she were underwater. She fought to keep her eyes open.

"Her body is slowly shutting down. If you had waited any longer, she would be dead." Fluids were injected into the tube and connected to an IV bag that was placed beside her. Keeping her eyes open became easier after a few moments, but she still felt like shit, unable to move her arms or legs. The doctor's voice still sounded underwater when he spoke. "A lot of omegas don’t survive such things. She is still functioning. Are you two bonded? Can you tell me what she’s feeling?”

"What?" Both Merrigan and Boba asked in unison, though Merrigan sounded more like a quiet gurgle.

"Having a bond, you can feel each other's emotions. If you’re both reacting like that I suppose the answer is no. It can be beneficial…” The doctor trailed off. “Though I suppose, for a bond to have been formed, you’d have had to have shared a heat before.”

Boba stood there holding his omega, torn over this information. He would do anything to help her but refused to go against her wishes. If he didn't bond with her… And she died… It would be his fault, but to bond an Omega who hadn’t consented clearly before their heat...

'No, I won't traumatize her like that.' He thought, 'I would rather her hate me and be alive than to love me and be dead but… I can't go against everything I believe in. Not respecting what she wants would be the worst thing I could do.’

"Boba?" A hot and shaking hand brought his attention back to the present, "I-if you think any harder, you'll h-hurt yourself."  
Her speech was a bit slurred but she didn't seem as weak now. Surely that was a good thing. She was still so pale and he hated seeing her this way.

"I'm in my right mind for the moment and I wouldn't mind if we bonded but I know you wouldn't want to do such a thing right now." She gave him a tired smile.

He nodded, "Let's make sure your heat is over before we talk bonding. I won't do anything you will regret later."

"Well," the doctor cut in on their conversation, "She will most likely have a few days off of her heat but this will happen again very quickly."

"What?!" Boba unintentionally snapped, "Why?!"

"Taking such strong suppressants for so long without stopping, her body is going to make up for lost time. The best I can do is give painkillers but it won't be enough."

As if on cue, Merrigan screamed loud, hands clutching at her lower belly. The pain was back full force, the burning spreading through her entire midsection. Boba's inner Alpha growled, making him look at the other and snarl, "Leave. Now."

Mij Gilamar rolled his eyes, "I do apologize but I can't do that." He turned to the counter behind him where various bottles and chemicals were, "Do as you will. I will put together a temporary pain reliever."

Boba looked down to his Omega, hesitating. Sure he had been with someone before an audience before but that audience wasn't a close friend of his father and the one he was with wasn't an omega in heat.

He pulled his helmet off and moved to whisper in her ear, "Going to give attention to your neck, that alright?" He received a nod and started sucking over her scent gland, "How do you want me? Fingers? Mouth?"

"Knot…" She glanced at the other Alpha then looked back at Boba with worried eyes.

Boba nuzzled her cheek, "He's fine. You're safe, I've got you."  
"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her lips, moving the gown and blankets she had on her body then pulled himself out. Climbing over top of her, he rubbed his fingers over her slit, pushing one in. Another was added when she started to slowly move her hips. He pulled them out and slowly pushed his manhood into her. She bit her lip, looking cautiously to the other alpha again where he stood talking to himself about ingredients being mixed together, "Look at me, sweet girl. It's just me."

"A-alpha…" She buried her face in his neck, his cold armor against her helping to lower her body temperature.

"You're doing so good, sweet girl. Making such sweet sounds for me." He whispered softly in her ear, "You want to come for me? Hm?"

She nodded into his neck, arms and legs tightening around him. One of his hands went to her cheek and his lips touched the scent gland on her neck.

"Then come for me, Merri." She came hard, her moans muffled against his neck. His one hand rubbed up and down her side while the other stroked her cheek and over her hair, "There we go, there it is. My sweet girl, ah…"

He clutched her to him as he hit his own climax with a deep growl in his throat, feeling his knot swelling inside her.  
"Rest now, my Omega. I've got you."

She was passed out before he even got that last sentence out, her body exhausted. He stayed on top of her, clothes and armor still on, all but the helmet and his gloves. His lips pressed kisses over her face, neck, and shoulders. 

"This will help for about an hour at most but her body temperature will burn most of it off rather quickly." Mij Gilamar walked over and injected the medicine into the IV, "It will last long enough for you to go gather what you need to stay here with her until all of this is over."

"Ah, okay…"

"How have you been, Fett? It's been a while since you dropped by."

"Is… You're making casual conversation with me _now_?"  
"Is there something wrong with that?"

Boba gave up on any arguments before they even began, his eyes narrowing, "I've been fine… How are you…?"

"Tired after patching up young Alphas constantly after they get into fights with each other." He sighed, checking Merrigan's IV and the tubes leading from her catheter to the bag, "Things seem more calm around these parts lately. I hope they stay that way."

"You don't say." He dropped his head in defeat, "Look, can you do me a favor and please pretend I'm not here?"

"I suppose I can do that." The other alpha checked Merrigan's pulse and temperature again.

"I meant for you to pretend I'm not here somewhere else…"  
Mij Gilamar rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine."

He left the room, locking the door from the inside before shutting it behind him.

Boba turned his attention back to his Omega, touching her face with his fingertips. She seemed peaceful and at ease for the moment. He hated seeing her in such pain. She was always so strong and seemed healthy. Having her skin so much more pale than normal with dark tinted circles around her eyes made him almost feel physically sick to his stomach. He cursed himself for not finding the suppressants sooner.

Before this, she was such a strong and confident woman. She feared no one. Always quick to whip out a weapon at the smallest threat, she took no bullshit from anyone. He had actually met her at a bar in the middle of a massive bar fight that had broken out. She had triumphed over everyone then as well. He’d always wondered her personal reason of becoming such a talented and brutal fighter, now he knew. Boba only wished he had found her sooner and discovered her secret in time to stop her from harming her body so severely with suppressants. 

He nuzzled her scent glands until he was able to pull out of her. The bounty hunter could not deny that he loved seeing her so submissive but he hated that she was in so much pain. He wondered if she would have allowed herself to be vulnerable in such a way when she was feeling normal. If not, he would do everything in his power to earn her trust, for her to feel safe enough to be submissive around him. In Mandalorian culture, an omega gifting an alpha with such an act was the most valuable thing. An Omega’s trust was sacred. Alpha Mandalorians lived for an Omega’s trust, to see their vulnerability given to them willingly. While other alphas forced Omegas to kneel before them and bare their throats, Mandalorians would never expect such a thing to be given without the alpha proving themselves worthy of the omega’s attention. 

His father had often spoken of trying to influence non-Mandalorians back to the old ways when an Alpha would fight to gain an Omega’s trust, back when alphas knelt before the Omegas. Boba would have mentioned his belief on Alpha/Omega relationships to Merrigan if he had known she wasn’t really a beta. The best he could do was to teach her now and what better way to do it than right here with other Mandalorians…

Mij Gilamar walked back in to see Boba Fett deep in thought as he gazed down at his Omega. The younger alpha knew he was there, he just didn’t acknowledge it right away.

“Boba, your private quarters… Take her to them. I will be sure to bring you what you need to keep her comfortable. Go get your things, you two are staying here until she recovers and I will not take no for an answer. She is in no condition to be traveling on a ship.”

Boba nodded and walked back out to his ship to gather everything he needed. Gathering Merrigan’s things first, he knew she would have a fit if she were in her right mind and knew he brought her anywhere without her beloved dagger. His eyes looked at the small box he kept hidden in his satchel. Inside was the blue heart of fire he had intended to give her a while back. He kept waiting until the time was right but it just didn’t feel right in the past. After recent events, he felt the right time would be very soon. A quick thought crossed his mind and he grabbed the empty bottle of suppressants he had found before going back to his Omega. He never dealt with such medications before so had no knowledge on the different brands. First, he stopped by his personal quarters to drop everything off, all but the empty bottle. He read the ingredients on the way back to the medical center. When he walked inside, he saw Merrigan was still asleep. He was relieved she was getting the rest she needed.

He approached Mij Gilamar, placing the bottle of suppressants on the desk beside him, “This is what she was taking. Does that help with how to help her?”

“Indeed it does!” He turned the bottle over in his hands. After a few moments he gave a deep sigh, “This is the strongest suppressant I have ever seen in my life. I’m not sure how she is even still alive after so many years of taking these. She must have been terrified of being discovered if she were on these pills for so long.”

“I was afraid of that…” Boba moved the IV bag on top of Merrigan’s chest before picking her up, “You know where to find us. Just knock first. Also, no more awkward conversations while I’m tied to her.”

Gilamar snickered, but didn’t comment.

Boba carried Merrigan to his quarters where he locked the door behind them. He hadn’t been here in so long, he almost forgot how peaceful it was to be staying in an actual room and not on a ship. He made an attempt to make a proper nest with blankets and pillows before placing her in the middle of it all. He had no idea how to make a nest but he’d tried. Making sure she was comfortable, he hung the IV bag up beside the bed. It was still full so he wouldn’t have to worry about it for a while. A touch against his leg made him look down to see Merrigan opening her eyes and looking up at him weakly. He knelt and placed a hand on her cheek.

“Hey, Merri. You feel alright?” He spoke quietly.

She shook her head, closing her eyes again. Boba took his helmet off and moved his face to hers, placing a soft kiss to her lips. His fingers stroked her cheek and he paused when he heard a quiet purr in her throat. He had never heard the sound from her before but it put him a bit more at ease.

“You need me right now?” He asked, receiving a nod, “How?”  
Unable to speak, she tugged on his wrist. He didn't hesitate to gently slide his fingers over her folds and insert his fingers inside. Her body visibly relaxed when he started pumping them in and out of her. Slowly, she began to strip out of the gown she was wearing. As usual, she brought one of his hands to rest against her face, pulling his thumb into her mouth. The action was rapidly becoming a turn-on, despite the situation.

"Sweet girl." He crooned against her neck, "You going to come for me so soon?"

She nodded.

"Eyes open, look at me." Her gaze met his, "Come for me, sweet girl."

She opened her mouth, moaning loud, a stand of saliva trailing from her tongue to his thumb. He almost came at the sight, moving his hips a bit, "Fuck, sweet girl."

Merrigan sighed and nuzzled into the side of the… Nest? She didn't remember making a nest. It all had her Alpha's scent on it… Boba had tried making a nest for her since she was unable to do so. The thought made her smile, and cry a bit but she blamed that part on the heat complications.

"B-Boba…"

"Hn?"

She weakly reached out to him, "Hold me?" 

"Always." He took his armor off then climbed onto the bed and took her into his arms, careful to avoid the IV tubing. Her body was relaxed for a few moments before it tensed up again. 

Her pained whimper made him frown. But she continued to bury her face in his chest, "A-alpha?"

"How do you want me?"

"I… On t-top? M-make me feel s-safe?"

He didn't hesitate. Though he gently moved her weak hands away from him, not wanting her to do any of the work. Boba crooned and her body relaxed under him. It didn't take long for her to climax after he entered her, the orgasm seemingly never ending. Her squeezing him too tight had him knotting her in no time. Her entranced expression worried him a bit. Sucking on her scent gland didn't even snap her out of it.

"Sweet girl? Come back to me…" He nuzzled against her hair and spoke softly in an attempt to snap her out of it, "I've got you, you're safe."

Boba thought back to when he walked in on his father with an omega who was in the same state that Merrigan was in now; eyes staring into nothing, blank expression, silent and still. Jango was kissing her face, nuzzling into her neck and whispering sweet words to her. He remembered the scene before he ran out of the room as fast as he could due to embarrassment once he realized what was going on. He chuckled a bit at the memory. He had been confused when Jango spoke of omegas going into trance-like states but after witnessing it and how his father handled it, he was rather thankful for it now for Merrigan's sake.

"Merri? My brave sweet cyar'ika. Come back to me." Slowly, she turned her head to look up at him, "Hey, there she is. You feel alright?"

She wasn't quite at the point of responding to questions yet, it seemed so he kept whispering comforting words to her. This whole situation was helping Boba to quickly realize how much he truly cared for her. He began to worry once again when her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep. Her heart rate was slower at least and her breathing evened out. He checked the IV tubing to make sure nothing was out of place before allowing himself to rest with her. She moved her thumb up and into her mouth, sucking on it. He had always seen her doing this before his discovery of her being an omega when he checked in on her when she slept. He was starting to worry that there was some sort of trauma behind the reason why she does such a thing. He was unsure of how to ask about it.

Once he was able to pull out, he moved to his side and pulled her close to him. Though he wasn’t expecting what came out of her mouth.

“Mmm, Daddy…”

He froze, thinking to himself, ‘So she is one of those girls…’  
But he found he did not dislike it. It actually… Sounded nice… Upon realizing he was one of those guys, he had to question himself. He didn’t have any father issues growing up, until his father was killed but that was a different story. Then he looked down at her, deep in thought. If she had father issues, he was worried as to how bad they actually were.

“I’m here, sweet girl.” He kissed her forehead, “I’m here.”

He couldn’t sleep after that, he was focused on watching over her. Boba’s inner alpha was very attentive now and anxious to make sure she stayed safe. Over the next day, she seemed to be getting better, even managing to walk around the room then soon, around the covert.

Boba was out to get a few things when she ventured to the training area, watching a rather large and muscular male Alpha in the shooting range. Beside him was a petite female Omega like her, sitting on top of some crates.

“Your aiming is still complete shit, you’re never going to get better at this. Stop being such a cunt licker and shoot like you’re supposed to.”

The alpha huffed, “I’m doing the best I can…”

“Well, apparently your best isn’t enough! Try harder.” The Omega crossed her arms, her helmet turning when she saw Merrigan, “Oh! It’s Boba’s Omega. Hello, I’m glad to see you are feeling better. Merrigan was your name? My name is Taka. This ia my Alpha, Scar”

“Ah, yes and hello. You… You’re an Omega.”

The woman watched her for a moment, “I am, yes. Is that a problem?”

“Ah no! No, I was just confused. You’re an Omega… Bad mouthing an Alpha…” Merrigan almost whispered.

The Mandalorian Omega laughed loud, “Indeed I am.”

The Alpha turned so his helmet was facing Merrigan, “She’s being unusually nice about my shooting today…”

“I’m being nice because you were such a good boy last night, on your knees before me.” She spoke in a confident voice.

“I’m always on my knees for you, cyare.”

“Yes, but last night you went without using our safeword.” She purred, “Now, position yourself and keep shooting so I can watch that sweet ass.”

He went back to his target practicing and Merrigan was shocked. Why wasn’t he attacking her for disrespecting him? He seemed to like the way she was talking to him…

“You look confused, dear.” The omega hopped down off the crates and approached Merrigan, “What’s wrong?”

“He didn’t attack you for disrespecting him.”

“Indeed he didn’t. He knows better.” A smile was heard in her words, “I can smell your curiosity.”

Merrigan looked down at her feet, “I just… Didn’t know Omega’s were treated so well…”

“Mandalorians are different from others. Omega Mandalorians are treated with great respect and we learn to fight at a young age to protect ourselves and others who need it. Is that strange to you?”

“No, I’m relieved…” Merrigan looked back down, “I just…”

The other Omega put her hand under Merrigan’s chin and lifted her head, “Shoulders back, head up.”

“W-what?”

“Head up.” Merrigan lifted her head, “Shoulders back.”

Merrigan moved as she was told until she was standing tall with her chin up.

“You are an Omega, you look up to no one.”

Her words awakened something inside Merrigan. It felt as if a wave of some sort of power washed over her and she was unable to explain how it felt. For once in her life, she felt proud of herself.

“You’re an Omega. Own it. Embrace it.”

Merrigan looked at Taka with a newborn fierceness in her eyes. Seeing such a small yet strong Omega in front of her was inspiring. She was starting to feel more like her old self, only better.

“Thank you, Taka.”

Taka gave a nod before leading her down the hallway, “I can see you come from a different society with different beliefs. Here, Omegas have a choice. You only kneel before an Alpha if you want to. Some of us Omegas are in some rather unique relationships where they choose to be submissive to their alphas. We are all different but we are still powerful and in control. Our Alphas look to us for answers.”

“Alphas… Look to us for answers…” Merrigan repeated.

“Especially during intimate moments, they are attentive to our needs.”

That explained why Boba always asked her what she needed. She didn’t remember much from being in heat but she remembered that, and the pain.

Taka took Merrigan by the hand and led her to a couple who sat in the corner of the library. The male Mandalorian was extremely tall, very muscular. His armor was black with red highlights, three large claw marks covered the right side of his chest plates while one long claw mark was sliced over the left side of his helmet. He looked terrifying.

By his side was a petite woman, the same size as Merrigan. This Mandalorian woman was the complete opposite of the one she sat beside. Her armor was mostly white. Blue and Pink details accompanied purple ones that made Merrigan think of a flower. The shape of cat ears on top of her helmet threw her off and the untraditional kama had a pastel pink obi tied around her waist and in a giant bow on her lower back. 

Taka had Merrigan step forward and they both looked up at her, “Bev, Naakla, I want you to meet Merrigan. Boba’s omega.”

Naakla jumped up happily and took Merrigan’s hand in hers, “Hiii, Merrigan! It’s so nice to meet you!”

Merrigan could smell Naakla was an omega and the man behind her was very clearly an alpha, a terrifying one.  
“Bev! Come meet Merrigan!”

The dark Mandalorian stood to his full height and Merrigan stepped back, running into Taka. This alpha was terrifyingly huge and she desperate;y wanted to run. She was shocked when he went to one knee, bowing before her in greeting. Naakla giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.

“This is my mate, Bev.” She said happily.

Bev spoke after he was introduced by his mate, “Boba is a respectable individual. It is an honor to meet his omega.”  
Merrigan gave them both a wave. Pain erupted in her belly and she collapsed on the floor with a cry. The other two Omegas were quick to react, Naakla sending Bev to find Boba and helping Taka to pick up Merrigan. The two were quick about taking her to Boba's quarters, other Alphas respectfully moving out of their way while a few were helping to open the door for the three. Merrigan was placed on the bed where her nest was and Naakla's nose twitched under her mask, "Merrigan… Your scent…"

"M-my w-what?"

Naakla looked her over, "You're… A Melodie… Like me…"

Taka stopped all movement then looked down at Merrigan, "Naakla, I thought you were the only one left of your species."

"I did too…" Naakla relaxed her shoulders and moved Merrigan's hair out of her eyes, "I'm so glad… Does Boba know?"

"N-no…" She gasped and her eyes were wide, "He doesn't. Please! Don't say anything! Don't-!"

"Your secret is safe with us, alright?" Naakla stroked her hair, "But he needs to know eventually."

Loud footfalls were heard and Boba appeared at the doorway, running to Merrigan. Bev stepped in long enough to take Naakla by the hand and lead her out with Taka behind them.

Once outside, Naakla put a hand on her lower belly with a gasp. Panic overtook her for the moment before looking up at her mate, "Bev…"

It wasn't uncommon for an Omega's heat to be triggered by another Omega's heat scent. Bev lifted her in his arms and ran to their own quarters. 

Boba scented Merrigan and moved his hand down to rid her of her clothing, cupping between her legs, "I thought the heat was gone."

"I-it wasn't…" She screamed, "I thought it was!"

"Shh, I've got you." He slid his finger into her and she gave a quick sigh of relief, "I'll take care of you again."

…

Boba scented her again when she fell asleep in the nest she made, sucking on her thumb. His nose pressed against her scent glands on her neck and he allowed himself to stay there for the moment. It was strange, she had more of a sweet scent after being knotted. It wasn't something he had experienced with other omegas. Perhaps it had something to do with her being on the medication for so long? He would ask her about it later but for now, he needed her to rest.

The heat hadn't been over as they had thought. She was in her right mind for a few hours and able to move around. If it was going to happen again, he would rather it be in this safe place that was his personal quarters. He knew she was safe in this place but his inner alpha was still protective of her. After having his nose buried in her neck for the longest time, Boba looked up to see Merrigan was awake.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

She looked worried, "I need to tell you something…"


End file.
